Addicted to Love
by ice-phoenix-18
Summary: Hermione needs to gather the courage to tell Ron how she feels before the end of their final year. Ron really wants to get in her pants... but is it just for one thing or is it something entirely deeper? Rated M for sexual content and language.


_**Disclaimer: **__I have never and never will own the story, characters and general amazingness of J.K. Rowlings wonderful world of Harry Potter. _

_This is written for the 'Hermione Did What!' challenge. I hope you like it xx_

**Addicted to Love**

_**Chapter One: Truth or Dream?**_

_By ice-phoenix-18_

Hermione Granger stormed through the halls of Hogwarts, brown hair and black robes streaming out behind her and an irate expression clouding her face. As they parted before the angry head girl, students could hear her muttering under her breath. "Sodding great prat…leaving me to deal with _her_… arrrgh!" One first year fell backwards as he scrambled out of her warpath.

After climbing several flights of stairs, she came to a halt in front of the fat lady portrait. "Ah! Hermione dear, you really must brush that beautiful hair of yours, it would look so much …" A growl erupted from Hermione's throat before she practically shouted at the chatty painting, "_Salamander!_ For Merlin's sake, just open the bloody portrait!" She stomped her foot for emphasis, before blushing at the childishness of it.

The fat lady glowered down at her before swinging open and Hermione rushed through the revealed entrance and up into the Gryffindor common room. After quickly depositing her book-laden bag and robes onto a vacant armchair she marched over to where Ron sat in the corner with Harry, laughing loudly during a match of Wizard's Chess. She stood there, hands on hips and eyes narrowed, a death stare fixed on Ron. After a while, Ron seemed to notice a fuming Hermione staring at him. Warily he looked up into stormy brown eyes and nervously smiled at her. For a tall guy, Ron felt awfully small at that moment. "Heeeyyy Hermione, what's up?"

If possible, her eyes narrowed further. "What's up? WHAT'S UP? _You_ were supposed to be at the library an _hour_ ago, to work on our potions research assignment with that… that… barmy Luna Lovegood!" Her face was now inches from his as she berated him. Her brow so furrowed her eyebrows met in the middle. Ron pushed himself as far into his chair as he could, and shot a pleading glance towards Harry; who was laughing uproariously across the table. Hermione's wrath was redirected towards Harry, "and you! You should be researching for the next DA meeting! You're the teacher here Harry, you need a learning plan!" She straightened and glared at both of them before stalking off again.

The two boys sat there and stared after her before Harry snorted. "HA! Me! Have a learning plan? I've never heard anything so ridiculous." He laughed again, before directing his chess pieces into their next move. Ron stared after Hermione as she settled into her armchair beside the fire, chestnut hair shining in the light of the flames. _Looks like silk…_ He shook his head as the errant thought jolted him out of his stupor. He turned to Harry and grinned, "She's a bit loopy this week, and maybe it's _that_ time of the month." He waggled his eyebrows in Hermione's direction as Harry reddened. Ron grinned at him before moving his pieces into checkmate and his Queen beheaded Harry's King.

Hermione glanced over at her friends, her eyes automatically drawn to Ron. It had been 4 years since she had realized she was in love with him, and hiding it was getting harder and harder. Ron had eventually grown into his gangly form; standing at 6'3" he was taller than all his brothers and pretty much everyone else as well. The past two years of DA training and Quidditch had only served in building up muscles so divine they made her mouth water. Blushing she shifted in her seat at the thought of his strong arms holding her, it made her stomach knot pleasantly. Her thoughts moved to the dream she'd had last night. It had been very… interesting to say the least. She leant her head back against the chair and closed her eyes, the scene from her dream replaying in her mind.

_Sitting at the dinner table in the Great Hall, Hermione and the boys had been eating with their friends, laughing and chatting about the upcoming weekend. Ron was sitting next to her on the bench and she was acutely aware of how her arm brushed against his and how their shoulders bumped together. The touch of his skin on hers made her nipples harden and she blushed a fierce red at the naughty thoughts of what she'd like to do to him running through her head._

_Turning to look at Ron, she jumped when his sparkling blue eyes met hers, before looking blatantly down her slightly open blouse. Turning to join back in the conversation she laughed nervously. After a while of the normal joviality of dinner, she felt a light tickle on the skin of her left thigh, her skirt having ridden up as she had sat down. Suddenly a large hand engulfed her knee, a thumb stroking the soft skin gently. Her head turned so sharply towards Ron that her hair slapped against her face. "What are you doing?" She hissed quietly, looking frantically round the table as if they could see what was going on beneath the table._

_He winked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently as his deep voice rumbled pleasingly in her chest. The fingers of the hand on her thigh walked themselves up her leg, before sliding in between her thighs. She gasped lightly, her fingers gripping the table and her underwear suddenly damp. A finger stroked circles on the skin of her inner thigh, moving towards her white cotton panties. Hermione looked at Ron again, and he was casually talking to Neville about the current Herbology essay! How could he be talking so nonchalantly at a time like this?_

_A finger abruptly pressed against her clit, and her hips bucked involuntarily. The plates on the table shook suddenly and everyone turned to look at her as she colored quickly. "Um…I…uh my foot slipped?" Harry looked at her suspiciously before tucking into his apple crumble. Ron's finger rubbed against her, eliciting sensations that caused Hermione to moan imperceptibly. She slid her hand under the table and grasped Ron's hand, pressing it harder against her hot centre. Flashing her a grin before resuming his conversation, his fingers pulled aside her soaking underwear and stroked her slowly. Her hand snaked across to his thigh and she squeezed it tightly. _

_Ron slid a little closer to her on the bench, and slipped a finger into her. Gasping, she reached for his zipper and quickly undid his pants. Reaching into his boxers, she grasped his hard…_

It was then that her roommates had woken her up just in time for breakfast, and Hermione was very eager to get back to bed and continue this latest nighttime escapade. Glancing at her watch, she decided to head up to her dorm and take a long shower before heading to bed. Gathering her belongings, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed over to where Harry and Ron had fallen into conversation. As she drew near to them she heard them talking about the upcoming Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match.

"Shelley may be good, but he's no patch on you Harry. Don't worry about it you blockhead!" Ron gesticulated wildly as he tried to encourage his best mate. Hermione grinned at Ron's attempt to pick up his spirits. As he noticed her, he turned and spoke with an edge to his voice. "Come off the rag yet 'Mione?"

Harry threw Ron a sharp look gazed at Hermione apologetically. Gaping, she stood there and stared at him for a moment before turning abruptly on her heel and running up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"What?" Ron didn't understand the look on Harry's face and yelped as he felt a sharp kick under the table. "OW! You prick! What'd you do that for?" Shaking his head, Harry reset the pieces on the board.

…

Hermione stormed into the 7th year girl's dorm, throwing her stuff down angrily and flopping onto her large four-poster bed. As she lay there and stared at the heavy velvet canopy above her, she heard giggles from the far corner of the room and rounds of raucous laughter. Sitting up she looked over to see a group of girls gathered around Lavender and Parvati's beds. She walked over to see her roommate Clara hand a bottle filled with amber liquid to Ginny, who sat on the floor between the two beds.

"So to practice my… you know… skills, I snuck a banana from the kitchen and… um… you kno…sucked it off." Catching the end of the conversation, Hermione was horrified to learn that the girls were discussing fellatio.

"You did what with a banana?" Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, horrified at the words that escaped her mouth. As one the group turned to look at her, and Ginny blushed a deep crimson at being caught by her brother's best friend saying what she'd just said. Lavender burst into another round of giggles at the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"Come on, Herm. We've talked about this stuff before, we're just making it interesting!" She grinned as she took a gulp from the bottle and then held it out to her. Hermione glanced at Ginny before stepping forward and taking the bottle, she sniffed it… firewhiskey. Nervously she put the bottle to her lips and took a great big swallow. As the liquid went down, a slow burn started from her tongue to her stomach and she gasped and spluttered as it hit the back of her throat. "Oh wow!" She handed the bottle back and sat on the floor next to Ginny.

Turning to look at her, she muttered. "Did you really do that with a banana?" Ginny blushed even harder if possible and Hermione grinned. "Congratulations, you're a woman!" She hugged her and laughed. The bottle went round a few more times, and Hermione was starting to feel the effects. Her head was light and her tongue like cotton wool. Over the years, Hermione had come to realize that she needed female friends, she couldn't exactly talk to Harry and Ron about periods, sex and other stuff. Lavender, Parvati, Clara and Adrianna (her roommates) had all seemed so worldly about that sort of stuff, and Hermione had quickly realized that she was immature in many ways.

"So who wants to play truth or dare?" The question startled her out of her reverie, and Hermione glanced at Cadence, the girl from Ginny's dorm who had suggested the game. The girls quickly agreed, and Hermione hastily gulped down some more firewhiskey. Her head spinning, she moved closer to the group so she could participate in what, even in her drunk state, she could tell was going to be a mistake.

Cadence looked around the room and found an empty bottle; setting it on the floor in the centre she leaned forward and spun it. It landed on Parvati, who immediately started giggling. Again. "Ummmmm truth!" The girls groaned in disappointment. "You are such a pussy!" Adrianna piped up, and slapped her lightly on the arm. Hermione blushed at the profanity, and looked expectantly at Cadence as she sat there pondering which question to ask.

A slow smile spread over her face and she leant towards Parvati. "If you were to have sex with a girl in this room, who would it be?" She sat back with a satisfied look on her face and Parvati looked in horror around at the girls gathered in the room. Her brown eyes wide, she examined each of the girls before landing on Ginny. Ginny had grown to be quite beautiful, and a large amount of the male population drooled after her daily. She was tall and curvaceous and her long red hair curled into perfect ringlets, and her blue eyes, not unlike Ron's, sparkled when she smiled. Ginny noticed Parvati looking at her and giggled, her hands going up to cover her face. "I think… Ginny. Yep her, I mean if I can't have her body… then I'll sex it up." The girls laughed uproariously as Ginny hid behind Hermione's back. Laughing along with the others, she felt giddy and the room spun before her. As the laughter died down, Parvati leant down and soon the bottle was spinning again.

The bottle slowed down and landed on Adrianna, and a menacing grin appeared on Parvati's caramel face. Adrianna grinned and immediately said. "Dare! _I_ have the balls to do so, unlike _some_ people." She winked at Parvati, who immediately grinned back. With fingers templed under her chin, she sat there and thought as the others whispered amongst themselves. Ginny leant over to Hermione and whispered "Parvati is fantastic at coming up with ruthless dares, this is going to be fantastic! Of course Adrianna is pretty fearless." She looked expectantly at Parvati, her leg jiggling slightly as she waited. Hermione grinned and took the bottle from Ashley, who'd been having a drink. Taking a swig, she set the bottle back down on the ground. Leaning back on her hands, her head rolled around on her shoulders and she reveled in this new feeling.

Parvati grabbed Adrianna by the shoulders, and looked her in the face. "I. Dare. You. To go down to the common and kiss… Neville! For two minutes." She sat back up, a malicious smile spread all over her face. Adrianna shrugged and stood up, straightening her mini skirt before sauntering out of the room, her sheet of black hair swaying with each step. The girls all clambered to their feet, following her raucously down the stairs. They entered the common room to find that there weren't many people sitting about, mostly sixth and seventh years.

Neville was sitting on the couch, reading a book on what Hermione assumed was a Herbology text. Adrianna stalked over to him and stood in front of him until he looked up. Setting his book down in his lap he stared up at the beautiful Gryffindor standing in front of him. Hermione stood with the giggling girls and watched as he gulped when Adrianna sat next to him on the couch. Looking around the room, she saw a couple of the other students glance at them and the two on the couch. Harry and Ron now sat by the fire, playing another game of chess. She headed over towards them, stumbling a little on the thick red carpet. Plopping down on the floor next to them, she leaned against Ron's shoulder. "Hi Guys!" She grinned happily, and watched as Adrianna placed her hand on Neville's thigh.

Ron turned to look at Hermione, smelling the alcohol on her breath. "Hermione are you drunk?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. Harry chuckled and leant forward and sniffed. "I think our little bookworm might be Ron." She giggled and noticed that Ron actually smelt quite nice. "We're playing truth or dare, and Adrianna has to snog Neville." She said indicating to the two teenagers on the couch.

Adrianna had leant forward and was kissing Neville ferociously, he was pushed against the back of the couch and his hands were tangled in her hair. Ron's mouth fell open just as Adrianna climbed onto Neville's lap. Hermione giggled again before she too gaped at Neville as his hands groped Adrianna's ass. Surely it had been more than two minutes?

Shifting uncomfortably next to Hermione, Ron glanced down at her as she stared at the couple on the couch. Catcalls and whistling rang throughout the room and Ron took the distraction to openly stare down at her, her eyes hooded by alcohol and her brown curls floating around her flushed face. He found himself licking his lips unconsciously. All of a sudden he was staring into her chocolate brown eyes and he blushed a hot red at being caught out. Grinning toothily up at Ron, Hermione slung her arms around his neck. Hearing her mumble something he leaned in closer.

"Mmmmm, my big warm teddy. I… love…" Then a soft snore escaped her as she went slack against him in deep alcohol-induced sleep.

…_**End of Chapter One…**_

_Thanks for reading! xxx_


End file.
